


Waiting

by RoczaDeb



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoczaDeb/pseuds/RoczaDeb
Summary: Some days it just isn't worth chewing through the restraints.
Kudos: 12





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Waiting
> 
> Author: Rocza
> 
> Status: Complete
> 
> Category: Stargate SG-1: Season 10 
> 
> Sequel Information: None
> 
> Series Information: None
> 
> Spoilers: Stargate SG-1: 1019 Dominion Stargate Atlantis: 0310 The Return 1 & 0311 The Return 2
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Characters: Gen Jack O’Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Gen George Hammond
> 
> Relationship Categories: Gen
> 
> Pairing: None 
> 
> Content Level: General (K or K+)
> 
> Additional Tags (AO3) or Content Warning: Angst
> 
> (AO3 only) Active Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
> 
> Summary: Some days it just isn't worth chewing through the restraints.
> 
> Archive Permissions: Any who want it are welcome. Just give me credit.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; not me. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted without the author's consent.
> 
> Author's Notes: Inspired by the drabble challenge phrase "Some days it just isn't worth chewing through the restraints"

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When did duty become a dirty word? When did I throw out my core values of duty, excellence and integrity? When did I get so old and tired of the whole ‘saving the world' thing? It had to have been sometime before accepting the promotion. The first star, not the second. By the second, I was too bitter and tired to fight them.

Yeah, after the whole deadly download, stuck in an ice box thing, I was tired. I made a mistake and accepted the promotion. That was my first mistake. Listening to Hammond and his ‘brilliant' idea to move to Washington was my second.

So here I am... waiting... again. I think that is what is making me feel old; the waiting. I never felt old in the field. I could be broken and bleeding and still have the energy to crawl miles to complete a mission. Now, I'm fit as a fiddle and I feel so old. And tired. Did I mention tired?

Damn it, Daniel. What the hell did you get us into this time? Well, at least this time it really is Daniel's fault. Yeah, I know. I always blame Daniel when a situation goes south quickly. But this time the situation is Daniel. Or Daniel's brilliant' plan.

Of course, he did find a way to get me off-world again, even if he did have to kidnap me to do it. Lord knows, the Joint Chiefs are determined to never let me away from Earth again after that Atlantis fiasco... sorry, diplomatic mission.'

But that is totally offset by leaving me here to wait. Yes, WAIT. While they take over the Ori ship, overpower Adria, and send the Sangraal to the Ori galaxy and wipe them out. Daniel really needs to work on realistic mission parameters. Hell, he left ‘go home' completely off the list.

Hell-o, Daniel? Did you learn nothing about me over the last ten or so years? Ever notice I have a thing for waiting... especially when patience is needed?

Did I mention that I hate waiting? Tired? Just checking.

Finally, it's moving. Get ready, Jack. Your whole purpose now is to push the button. Wait for it... Wait for it... NOW! ...

Got em. OK. Now what? Hell of a time to check out, Daniel. This is your plan. Didn't you have anything after wipe them out?' You are in for some serious mission planning classes when we get home.

Crap, too late. The damn followers of the Ori sent more ships. Well, at least Daniel is back to normal. Maybe we can use the brain scrambled by becoming a Prior' defense, when we have to explain where the new Ori ships came from.

Oh well, back to home, Earth, and being chained, possibly literally this time, to a desk. Do you think the JCS will accept the kidnapped excuse?

I don't think so either.

Jack gave a deep sigh, "Some days it just isn't worth chewing through the restraints."

"Did you say something, sir?"

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


End file.
